totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
25. TDC: Rundown – Tuż przed finałem
Chris: Czołem ludzie! Sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale już lada dzień finał! Na wyspie została tylko Claire i Max. Dzisiaj jednak skupimy się na tych osiemnastu nieszczęśnikach, którzy musieli odpaść. Zacznijmy więc emocjonujący…………TDC: Rundown!!! Chris: Potrzeba było 36 dni, aby na Wyspie Przegranych znalazł się komplet 18 porażkowiczów! Jutro rozegra się wielki finał, ale dziś skupmy się na tych, którzy nie zdołali się do finału dostać. Rundown Chris: Konflikty w zespołach były już od początku i to spowodowało, że waleczna dziewczyna Rose musiała pożegnać się z wyspą już jako pierwsza… Rose: Jestem wściekła! Jak mogli mnie wyrzucić? Przecież to ja miałam najlepsze predyspozycje, żeby być kapitanem! Ehh… Rose: Z perspektywy czasu ta kłótnia wydaje mi się niepotrzebna… Ale przecież musiałam walczyć o swoje! Co nie? Udział w programie był dla mnie porażką… Ale cóż, po co wspominać niemiłe chwile… Uważam, że w finale wygra Claire. Kobiety górą! Chris: Patrzcie tylko na tę dziewczynę! Chciałbym być w życiu tak wesoły jak ona. Jej nieprawdopodobnie dobry nastrój chyba wprawiał niektórych w zakłopotanie i prawdopodobnie to doprowadziło do eliminacji Sally. Sally: Nie rozumiem do końca decyzji zespołu, ale jak tylko przybyłam do tego wspaniałego kurortu przegranych, to żałowałam, że nie odpadłam już pierwszego dnia! Powinni tutaj urządzać wszystkie wyzwania, a nie na tamtej nudnej wyspie… Hihi. Sally: Jeśli bym miała czegoś żałować, to na pewno tego, że nie pomogłam drużynie w zbijaku. No ale starałam się wnieść pozytywnego ducha do naszego teamu! Hihi. Moim zdaniem wygra Max… Hihi. Chris: Zeke to facio nieźle zbudowany, chętny do współpracy, pracowity, co było widać. Jednak dobre chęci to niewiele i po przegraniu Olimpiady Totalnej Porażki przez Błyskawice musiał odpaść… Zeke: To takie niesprawiedliwe… Chciałem dobrze dla drużyny, a skończyło się jak zwykle… Zeke: Heh, przyzwyczaiłem się do życia na Wyspie Przegranych. Jest spoko, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym móc powalczyć o ten milion. Trudno… Chyba wygra Max, bo jest sprawniejszy, ale Claire z pewnością się łatwo nie podda. Chris: Później mieliśmy niezłe rockowanie! Oba zespoły przyłożyły się do przygotowań całkiem przyzwoicie, jednak w Błyskawicach Megan zadziwiła wszystkich i Komety musiały uznać ich wyższość. Niemal pewne było, że do odstrzału był Willie, który najbardziej izolował się od reszty. Willie: Co powiedzieć… Nie miałem dobrego kontaktu z innymi, ale i tak się cieszę, że wziąłem udział. Ale na bębnach nieźle grałem, nie? Willie: Całkiem tu fajnie i paradoksalnie lepiej się tu zaznajomiłem z innymi niż na wyspie. Ehh… Życie sprawia ciekawe niespodzianki… Jeśli chodzi o finał, to największe szanse ma Max. Chris: O tym, że praca zespołowa jest ważna, przekonała się panna imieniem Josie. Ta wredna dziewczyna pozwoliła Vanessie spaść z urwiska, żeby dostała to, na co zasługuje. No cóż… Josie też dostała to, na co zasługiwała… Została odesłana do domu, jako piąta. Josie: Nie przeproszę jej! Dostała nauczkę! Liczę, że zostanie niedługo sama wyeliminowana! Josie: Na wyspie zrobiło się naprawdę ciekawie. Oczywiście wolałabym to ja się znaleźć w finale. Mimo wszystko stawiam na Claire. Chris: W końcu musiało dojść do pojedynku kapitanów… Starcie to było naprawdę wyrównane. Obie panie walczyły dzielnie, ale lepsza okazała się Vanessa. Tymczasem Komety umocniły swoją drużynę, a jedyny, który tego nie zrobił, czyli Chad, został wyeliminowany. Chad: No przecież to jakaś granda! Ja? Najpiękniejszy mężczyzna na wyspie odpadłem? Niewdzięcznicy! Chad: Zostałem wykiwany przez drużynę… Nie wiem, komu mam kibicować w finale… Jednakowoż muszę postawić na Maxa, bo to pewnie on wygra. Chris: Gdy nasi obozowicze dostali dzień wolnego, mogli wyjaśnić sobie wiele spraw. Narodziło się prawdziwe uczucie między Drake’em i Claire, a także ujawniła się miłość Colina do Sami. Pod koniec dnia byli i obecni wówczas obozowicze oddali głosy i w ten oto dramatyczny sposób odpadła Julie. Julie: Nie mam żalu. Przecież nie byłam faworytem. Będę kibicować Charliemu. Julie: Mimo wszystko jestem zadowolona, że brałam udział. Poznałam fajnego faceta i nauczyłam się nieco o życiu. Kibicuję Claire! Chris: Tak. To było to zadanie, po którym Claire mogła odpaść i nie znaleźć się w finale. Pokłóciła się wówczas z Lilly i obie zgubiły się w podziemiach. Przez nie Komety przegrały zadanie. Komety wytypowały jednak Lilly i to ona udała się do portu. Lilly: Kurczę no… Głupia kłótnia. Mogłoby do tego nie dojść. Mówi się trudno… Lilly: Fajnie tu jest. Nie żałuję, że odpadłam. Teraz jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to kibicować z całego serca Claire. Hehe. Chris: Gdy została 11 obozowiczów, postanowiliśmy zorganizować im coś w rodzaju konkursu z wiedzy ogólnej. Wydawało się, że Błyskawice ze swoim mądralą Joem wygrają w cuglach. Okazało się jednak, że Joe nie jest najmądrzejszy we wszystkim, a już na pewno, że nie potrafi pracować zespołowo i to on odpadł. Joe: Oni nie rozumieją mojego geniuszu! Wiecie, jak długo pracuję na swoją opinię? Przez takie jedno głupie pytanie koledzy w liceum mogą mnie wyśmiać… Joe: No cóż… Żal tych straconych konkurencji, ale w sumie nie jest tak źle. Zaszedłem do połowy, a że nie podołałem w swojej dziedzinie, to już inna sprawa i wolałbym o niej nie mówić. A w finale….stawiam na Maxa. Chris: Po zaciętych bojach na Wyspie Przegranych do gry wrócił Lucas. W ostatnim zadaniu pierwszej rundy poszło mu całkiem nieźle. Za to jedyną osobą, która nie wykonała naszego zadania wyczynowego, był Charlie. Jednak, gdy mu powiedzieliśmy, ze przypłynie po niego Julie, kompletnie zapomniał, że odpadł. Hehe. Frajer… Charlie: W sumie się nawet cieszę. Mamy teraz więcej czasu dla siebie z Julie… Charlie: Przygoda na wyspie nauczyła mnie jednej rzeczy… Warto walczyć do końca……czy jakoś tak……a tak w ogóle stawiam na Maxa… Chris: Następnie wpadliśmy na kolejny głupawy pomysł, każąc naszym obozowiczom tańczyć do upadłego. Tak… Nie mówcie szefowi, ale jego pomysł był idiotyczny… No nic. Odpadł Colin, gdyż biedaczek zemdlał po 23 godzinach nieprzerwanego tańca… Colin: Rany… Nic nie pamiętam… Zostawcie mnie… Colin: Taa… Po raz kolejny przegrałem przez moja wadę. Muszę wreszcie zacząć ćwiczyć! Zabieram się od zaraz! Zapomniałbym! W finale moim zdaniem wygra Max, bo jest sprawniejszy. Mówię to z doświadczenia… Chris: Podczas leśnych harców nasi uczestnicy w grupkach szukali kluczy. Panowie jednak się rozdzielili i gdyby nie Claire, to Drake nie miałby ani jednego klucza. Dzikim fartem ten jedyny klucz Drake’a dał mu nietykalność, a zorganizowani panowie spokojnie wyeliminowali Violet. Violet: Heh, schlebia mi to, że dla facetów byłam trudnym przeciwnikiem. Niemniej jednak fajniej by było walczyć dalej na wyspie… Violet: Dziwacznie potoczyły się losy obozowiczów. Liczyłam, że w finale zobaczę Vanessę i Sami. No cóż… Stawiam na Claire. To twarda dziewczyna i nie podda się łatwo… Chris: Kiedy urządziłem sobie wolne, musieli mnie tak szybko znaleźć… No cóż. I tak miałem wolne, a jak obejrzałem potem nagranie z Vanessą w roli głównej, to prawie sikałem w gacie. Nie dziwię się, że Lucas odpadł… Lucas: Zemsta...będzie słodka... Jeszcze zobaczysz, Vanessa... Lucas: Tak… To był udany powrót. Udało mi się zemścić na Vanessie. Szkoda, że kosztem udziału w Wyzwaniach, ale warto było. Mama mi nagrała ten odcinek, więc będę się mógł nim delektować w domu codziennie. Hehe. Moim typem jest Max, chociaż kto wie… Chris: Kolejnym wyzwaniem było tworzenie dzieł sztuki w trzech kategoriach. Całkiem nieźle radziła sobie Megan i miała niemal pewną promocje do następnego odcinka. Ostatecznie jednak wygrała Vanessa i wkurzyła Megan na tyle, że ta obróciła przeciwko sobie resztę obozowiczów i odpadła. Megan: Jestem wściekła!!! Vanessa!!! Jeszcze się policzymy!!! Megan: Sama już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Powinnam tam walczyć w finale! Nie wiem kurna, jak mam się zemścić na Vanessie… Myśl, myśl… A tymczasem stawiam w finale na Maxa. Bo….tak… Chris: Wyścigi w parach. Cóż bardziej perfidnego dla Vanessy można było wymyślić. Mimo wszystko Steve i Vanessa prawie wygrali, ale że „prawie” robi wielką różnicę, przegrali i Steve wyleciał. Pokazał jednak, jak odejść z klasą… Steve: Tak musiało się stać. Szkoda, że tak blisko finału. Wolałbym odpaść wcześniej, ale cieszę się, że zaszedłem dość daleko, bo poznałem fajnych gości i przeżyłem fajną przygodę. Steve: No jasne, że kibicuję Maxowi! Mój ziom! Cieszę się, że to on walczy w finale. Naprawdę zasługuje na tę wygraną… Chris: Mogłem się tego spodziewać… kiedy dałem szefowi wolną rękę w robieniu zadań, on zrobił trening wojskowy. Najgorzej poszło Claire i Drake’owi. Heh, jednak ujawniła się słabość szefa do dziewczyn i dlatego wyleciał luzak Drake. Drake: Może i dobrze się stało. Nareszcie odpocznę… Chrrrrr………. Drake: Wypoczęty i gotowy kibicować…no właśnie… Być za kumplem czy za dziewczyną?...Wiem! Rzucę monetą! Orzeł-Max, a reszka-Claire! Co?! Stanęła bokiem! Kurde blaszka i co teraz? No niech stracę…Claire. Chris: Gdy w końcu mieliśmy ich dość, wysłaliśmy ich do lasu. To było całkiem dobre posunięcie. Hehe. Max pokazał swoja siłę, Claire uwierzyła w siebie, Vanessa stała się…trochę milsza no i wreszcie pogodziła się z Sami. Ostatecznie to ona wylądowała na Wyspie Przegranych. Nie będę wspominał tego dobrze. Zaraz po emisji odcinka dostaliśmy wiele skarg od fanów, że Vanessa odpadła. Jedna strasznie bolesna dotarła od jakiegoś Matiego z Polski. Phi… Co niby to on rządzi programem? Nie wydaje mi się! Vanessa: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZARAZ COŚ ROZWALĘ!!!!!!!!! NO NIE WYTRZYMAM ZARAZ!!!! TA J****A SUKA MNIE ZDRADZIŁA!!!!!! TO SKANDAL!!!!!!!! POWINNIŚCIE JĄ WYWALIĆ, A MNIE PRZYWRÓCIĆ!!!!!!!! Vanessa: Ochłonęłam… Ale wciąż nie wierzę w to, co się stało… Moim zdaniem, jeśli Claire nie zapomniała tego wszystkiego, czego ją nauczyłam, to powinna wygrać. Ale mimo wszystko stawiam na Maxa… Huh… Spokojnie… Chris: I wtedy rzekł producent: „róbta kurna ten półfinał” i oto stał się półfinał. Najbardziej zaskakujący w swej prostocie i dość oczywisty w swej złożoności. Różne obrzydlistwa i dziwactwa wykonywali nasi półfinaliści, ale jedno wredne zadanie nie pozwoliło awansować do finału Sami. Słodka była ta świnka… Sami: Mam prawo być na siebie wściekła. Ale po co? Stało się… Walczyłam do końca, grałam czysto… Nie mam czego żałować. Sami: Finał będzie na pewno ciekawy, bo przecież Claire już nieraz udowodniła, że potrafi walczyć. Ale i tak stawiam na Maxa! Chris: I tak przebrnęliśmy do finału. Na wyspie pozostała tylko dwójka. Kogo czeka zaszczyt przyznania statusu niepokonanego w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki? Oglądajcie wielki finał!!! Nie przegapcie… Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki